By Grabthar's Hammer, You Shall be Avenged
by Sewnata
Summary: Just a re-imagining of when Alex and Jason spar to distract Sarris's guards. But when Alex saves Jason from being shot, and is wounded himself, the entire mission is turned upside down. How will the crew of the NSEA Protector deal with Alex's wound and the Core implosion? Please Read, Review and Critique!
1. Chapter 1

By Grabthar's Hammer You Shall be Avenged

 **D** **isclaimer: I don't own anybody! Darn it!**

Chapter 1

"Where's the happy ending, Jason?" Alex mocked hopelessly, as rammed his friend into the wall. "Never give up, never surrender?"

"Maybe it's about time you backed off, you fin-headed monstrosity." Jason bit back. "Besides you're starting to act like you did in episode 17, you scene stealing hack!" He gave his companion a quick wink.

"Oh, right!" Alex realized, as he pushed Jason into the air-lock. "Well, how does it feel, Jason? Was it worth it? You've murdered us all, just because you want to play commander!"

The two sparred a moment, just as one of Sarris's guards tried to break up the fight, by aiming his gun at the men.

"Jason, look out!" Alex screamed, hurling himself at the tortoise shelled guard.

There was a flash of light, and Alex stumbled a bit, but was able to throttle the offending guard. "How. ." He murmured, as he forced his adversary into the air-lock.

The crew cheered silently, as Fred pressed a button, opening the doors.

"That door was a little stuck, I'll get some of my guys down here, with a can of WD-40." Fred joked, his eyebrows furrowing, as he noticed Alex limping towards them, his arms wrapped about his chest. "Hey Alex, are you doing okay back there?"

Alex nodded slightly, as he collapsed to the floor in a heap, the breath catching in his throat.

"Alex!" Gwen shouted, kneeling down next to him, giving him a full examination. She glanced up at Jason. "I'm afraid he's been shot, Jason. It must have been when he saved you from that guard." She assessed, trying to keep her emotions in check. "Shouldn't I be pressing down on the wound, or something? That's kind of the technique to use, isn't it?"

Jason heaved a deep sigh. "Alexander? Alex, can you hear me?" He prodded, a smile of relief creasing his face as Alex nodded comprehendingly. "We're going to try to get you to the medical quarters. Just hang on!" Jason reassured. "Don't worry, Gwen, I'll take care of this."

"Oh, sure you are. Only to get caught by those guards again. And who will save you all then, Jason? Hmm?" Alex replied scornfully, his face going dead white. He started to shiver noticeably.

"I'll escort you." A Thermian voice[E1] murmured coolly, as Quellek stepped out of the shadows, a metal device clutched in his hands. He glanced at Alex pityingly. "Don't worry, I won't let you down, Dr.!"

Alex gave a small smile. "I know you won't, Quellek. Just get me out of here, it bloody hurts!" He winced, as Jason grabbed him by the feet, allowing the alien to grip his mentor's arms. "Ow! Don't touch me!" Alex pleaded.

"I'll get in touch with Laliaria, and have her come to the medical quarters straight- away!" Gwen shouted, over the computer's dis-satisfied noises. "Once you're all safe, Jason and I will take care of the neutron reactor! And Tommy, you'd better got practice drive this craft! I don't want Alex jostled around too much in operation!"

Tommy nodded reluctantly. "Sure, sure."

* * *

[E1]ur


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You don't think we can pull this off, do you Jason?" Gwen asked anxiously, still unsure. She glanced back at the door of the medical quarters. "I mean, Doctor Teirell did say that he had to keep Alex in a temporary hibernation state, until he's able to collect the blood required to do a transfusion. And he's not even sure it'll work in this altitude…it's just nuts! And what about the neutron reactor? I haven't taken a course, and I doubt you have either."

Jason gave her a reassuring smile. "No. But I know someone who does. Once we get that figured out, and all of Sarris's guards ejected off of this ship, we'll only have to deal with Sarris…and I have my own ideas for how to do that. Don't worry, Gwen everything'll be fine."

"Yeah? But who are you gonna get? It's not like the Thermian's know anything, especially since we're trying to save them from suffocation, and you don't think any of our friends on earth would believe the story, do you?" Gwen gave her friend a quick glance, as he stopped in the hall-way, pulling out his Thermian communicator.

"You know that kid, from the comic-con the other day? The one with all the persistent questions? I have a feeling, that he and his friends, can help get us out of this mess." Jason huffed, aiming a few well-aimed shots at one of Sarris's guards that was stupid enough to stray into his path. "Hello? Is anybody there? Listen, I think we switched communicator's the other day, buddy. I remember you from the Comic Con the other day, when you asked all those questions. D'you remember?"

The boy on the other end gave a soft hiccup. "Yeah, and I've got to say, I'm not a complete brain-case. But where are the rest of the crew? What's happened?"

Jason heaved a deep sigh. "I can't really explain much right now, son. But I'm afraid that Alex is out of the picture at the moment. Now, if you could give us the directions the neutron reactor, I think everything will be just fine."

xxx

Doctor Tierrel peered out into space, with a worried frown on his usually calm demeanor. He glanced down at the clip-board in his hand, and made a few marks with a pencil.

"Is anything wrong, Doctor?" Quellek murmured anxiously, looking particularly downcast.

"I-I am not sure, Quellek. Dr. Lazarus's skills are much greater than mine, but I am afraid that he may need what they call a blood transfusion very soon. The hibernation drug has the effect of wearing off, at certain intervals…Earth is our last hope. But still, there is the danger of Sarris shooting any escape capsule that we deploy. Dr. Lazarus's condition is not a good one. Unless one of the crew, is willing to lend him they're own blood, there is very little hope." Tierrel lamented.

Quellek gazed at his "mentor's" pale face under the thin film of the glass hibernation capsule. "He is my friend, and my mentor. I can't leave such a man, who has single handedly saved many lives, the…" He stopped short, as the door to the medical quarters were beaten down, allowing Sarris and his escort entrance. He gave Doctor Tierrel and nervous smile.

"Ipthar save us." He whispered, as Sarris's men quickly overpowered them, de-spite the lasers that were flying about.

"No one can save you now." Sarris sneered in Quellek's face. "Not even the commander. Once he learns that I have you, and a fellow crew member in my custody, he will crumble like an old stone wall. Now, enough time for pleasantries later. Lt. Lathe, take care of this Capsule would you? I want to show Dr. Lazarus the commodities of our fine ship." Sarris ordered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You're sure this is the button?" Jason hissed over the communicator, staring at the out-standing blue button sticking up from the pedestal. "I mean, it looks really uncomplicated."

Brandon shrugged. "Look, things like that were always happening in the show. Don't worry, no-one's gonna blow up, the timer ends at 1 second…that's the way it is, isn't it? But what about Dr. Lazarus, is he doing okay? Those laser guns can be pretty mean sometimes." He asked, with obvious and genuine concern.

Jason shook his head. "I don't know. I put him in Doctor Teirell's custody. I trust in his skills…but I guess it's about time for a check-up anyway." Jason turned quickly, to see Laliaria and Fred standing behind him. "What?"

Laliaria bowed stiffly. "Sir, you're presence is needed in the control room. Sarris demand's an audience with yourself, and the other crew members. He is in a strangely good mood. The crew is afraid sir, of what his intentions are."

"Don't worry, I'm coming. I just need to check-up on Alex, first." Jason gave Laliaria a nice smile, enough to match her own fake looking one.

"T-that's the thing, Jason. Alex isn't back at the medical quarters, leaving Quellek unhurt. We just found Dr. Teirell lying on the floor, shot through with a laser gun…it's a bit of a mess, really." Fred stated calmly, di-spite a certain sense of urgency in his manner.

"What?"

"Just what the Tech Sergeant said. Dr. Lazarus has gone missing. We found Doctor Tierrel in the hallway, along with Quellek. Although Sarris has done a lot of damage and killed the Doctor along with several nurses, Quellek was unhurt. He told us that Dr. Lazarus was taken out of the hibernation chamber, and somehow digitized onto the Falcon. Although Thermian technology is advanced, they haven't yet been able to create a portable model. " Laliaria added, bowing her head sadly.

"So, what do we do now, Jason? Is this another 'Never give up, never surrender' type situation?" Gwen asked nervously.

The crew turned, as Guy snuck up, looking pleased. "I freed the Thermians. They seemed pretty pleased, really." He blinked, as he noticed all the long faces. "What?"

Jason shook his head, and turned back to Laliaria. "I'll talk to Sarris now. We're going to have to reach a negotiation soon, or Alex's gonna die. The guy needs blood, and from the way things have been looking, we don't have it on this ship. Just, put me back on with him, I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement." He promised.

xxx

Alex groaned, as he felt something cold running along his forehead. He pushed against the ties that bound him to the large tortoise shell beneath him.

"Keep still, Dr. Lazarus. This is the best treatment for such a wound as yours. I am amazed that you have held on to life this long, if you don't mind my saying so. Dr. Tierrel must have kept you in a hibernation state for quite some time." A voice whispered in his ear warmly.

Alex opened his eyes slowly, wincing as someone shone a pen-light into his eyes. "Look, I don't know who you are, but could you quite possibly not inflict searing pain on my eyes at the moment! I'm contemplating my death scene." He murmured moodily.

The voice laughed. The pen-light went out, and a more steady-glow covered the area. "You are still strong, Doctor, di-spite your wounds. I am afraid that General Rot-'h'-har won't allow you to live much longer. If the Commander refuses to hand over the Omega 13, Rot-'h'-har definitely won't allow you to leave this ship alive."

Alex peered at the stranger, a woman with dark brown hair wrapped around her head in braids. She gave him a friendly smile, warmer than any Thermian could've given.

"If it's not too much trouble to ask, who are you?" He stuttered out. The effects of the hibernation drug were starting to wear off, it was getting harder and harder to talk.

The woman gave a soft giggle. "My name is Itaynia, I am an old friend of the Thermians. I blow up ships for a living, and keep clear of the wreckage, to tell the tale. Mathesar recruited me years ago, since my brother is a Thermian himself."

Alex stared. "But what…I mean, why didn't Mathesar tell us that he had everything under control…we…ugh." He leaned his head back against the tortoise-shell, and took in a deep-breath. "I need a blood transfusion."

Itaynia patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Doctor. We'll have you fixed up in no time. The ability of my kind, and the underground Thermians is that our technology is much greater than those of my own dear uncle's. I may not be able to make you feel much better, but you will have blood." She promised, starting to untie his bonds.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Would you like to see what we have done with your friend?" Rot-'h'-har asked cruelly, quickly noting the look of rage that came into Jason's eyes as he spotted the villain.

Jason nodded slowly, trying his best not to look away from the screen. He'd been through this much, he could at least….he paused mid-stare.

Alex lay flat on a rather over-sized looking tortoise-shell, his face deadly-white. Although he obviously had had some sort of medical procedure done (seeing as there was no new blood collected on his uniform), he was still in a state of shock. His body cringed, and jerked against the ties that bound him, as Sarris's guards landed hard smacks to his stomach and chest area with their electrocuted sticks.

Jason ran his hands across his face, a feeling of cold terror making his spine tingle. He could feel General Rot-'h'-har laughing at him, but he couldn't help it.

He glanced back at the screen. "Look Sarris, I'll wrap the Omega 13 in a box for you, okay? And this time, it's for real. Just…give me a second to collect it, okay?" He cringed as Rot-'h'-har gave him something that resembled a smile.

He slumped against the chair, as the screen went blank. He barely looked up, as Gwen placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do, Jason? I mean, isn't there some other way?" Gwen asked shakily, the torture scene still fresh in her mind. She grabbed hold of Jason's hand and squeezed it.

Jason nodded slowly. "Yeah, there's one way out. If I can get Fred to digitize Alex off of the Falcon. I'm just worried that he'll end up inside out, and then we'd be even worse off. I'm just not sure."

xxx

Alex moaned, as the jerking and jostling of the Falcon pulled against the new sutures Itaynia had sewed him up with.

"I'm glad to see you're awake, Doctor. I was afraid that the drugs I gave you would wear off. Sarris can be quiet cruel when he has a mind to. Are you feeling alright?" Itaynia asked sympathetically, prodding at the sutures and applying a good dose of healing oils to the spot.

"Not much better. My legs feel un-usable, so do my arms…but other than that, I feel fine." Alex said matter-of-factly, giving his friend a reassuring smile.

"We've set the charges, and are planning on detonation any time now. If you feel well enough, I can digitize you back on the NSEA Protector, if you'd like?" Itaynia gave her patient a warm smile. "Unfortunately, your species doesn't have the abilities to change shape, but perhaps that is more fortunate. Sarris does not deal kindly with people with that ability. He uses it as an advantage, to gain more information."

Alex nodded numbly. "Yes, I've seen it. But I'm not going back to the Protector without you, and your crew." He stated flatly, considering what he'd said not only to be common courtesy, but…for some reason that he could not understand…he too had fallen for one of the alien species.

And she seemed to know it. "Don't worry. Although I cannot come with you on your flight, my compatriots and I shall step foot onto the Protector, once we have detonated the Falcon."

"Alright. But if I find out that you've gone and tried to play heroine…then…then by Grabthar's Hammer, you shall be avenged." Alex responded comfortingly, patting her shoulder.


End file.
